villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Principal Wolverine
Vice Principal Wolverine is a recurring villain from the classic Cartoon Network series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey. He is the bossy, loud-mouthed, domineering, and quick-to-anger substitute principal of Principal Pixiefrog. He'd later get promoted to superintendent in "Lonely Lyon", giving him authority over Principal Pixiefrog. His go-to threat for misbehaving students is "Do you want me to bite you on the buttocks?" He first appeared in "Leaf of Absence". He was voiced by . Biography In "Leaf of Absence", Principal Pixiefrog quit his job in shame, after losing his first lawsuit, so Principal Wolverine had to step in. Wolverine ran the school like he was a drill sergeant and the students and even the other teachers were his soldiers. He lashed out at Adam and Jake for being late to school and threatened to bite their respective buttocks if they continued to be late and disobeyed his unreasonable, arbitrary rules. Throughout the school day, Wolverine forbade avian students from flying. He ripped the nose ring off of a bull, which tore her nose open, and Wolverine claimed to have done it in the name of his "no jewelry" policy. He removed the headset of Bull Sharkowski, telling him that he's not allowed to listen to music at school. Bull assured him that his headset dispensed water into his gills, to help him breathe, but Wolverine didn't care, forcing Bull to dive into the Aquatic Wing, just to keep himself alive. Worst of all, he forced his secretary, Mrs. Warthog to actually do her work. Adam and Jake went to Principal Pixiefrog's pad and begged him to return, but he refused. They turned to Mr. Mandrill for spiritual guidance, which gave Adam the idea to plant elephant grass on the school's front lawn. The grass blocked the students from entering the school, making for a lawsuit-worthy denial on the school's accessibility. Principal Pixiefrog saw this on the news and his lawsuit-avoiding senses kicked in, and he knew he had to spring into action. Pixiefrog arrived on the scene and gathered together a herd of herbivores, getting them all to eat the elephant grass into oblivion. Wolverine realized that Pixiefrog was a better teacher than he was and agreed that he should go to a school, where the students are more compliant. He then took out his magical Mary Poppins umbrella and flew off to London. In "Lonely Lyon", Wolverine's higher ups, had recently promoted him from second in command principal, to the CDMS superintendent, giving him power over Pixiefrog and the ability to hire and fire faculty members of his choosing. He fired Nurse Gazelle for not having a proper education, deeming her unfit to be a school nurse. She was then forced to return to CDMS as a student, until she graduated. In her place, he sad Principal Pixiefrog become the new nurse and made Adam and Jake the new principals. During Adam and Jake's principal job, an office fire destroyed all the files, that proved that Jacqueline Gazelle didn't graduate, and Wolverine let it slide, giving Jacqueline her old job back. In "Robo Frog 3000", he lost his job, after being replaced by a more-competent and less expensive Robit. He got a new job, monitoring the Car'l Wash. Like with his old job, Wolverine was loud, bossy, and disrespectful to his workers. Principal Pixiefrog and the other inferiors at Charles Darwin Middle School had also been fired and they showed up at the Car'l Wash, all working for him. Despite them sharing his current strife, he continued to treat them like crap. When they, as Car'l wash employees were replaced, Wolverine proved to be cold and heartless to the end, as he rudely fired everyone, even including himself. Appearance Principal Wolverine is a short, anthropomorphic wolverine, standing at just about a foot and a half tall. He has brown fur, that's darker when it comes to his beard stubble. He has a bright yellowish orange crew cut hairdo. He has thick black eyebrows, tiny squinted eyes that are always closed, and a ginormous mouth, full of fangs, that sets off a loud and turbulent vocal range, perfect for screaming at people. He wears a white shirt, a black tie, light black pants, and black shoes. Personality Principal Wolverine is extremely loud, angry, grumpy, bossy, stubborn, mad, dominating, disrespectful, short tempered, and obnoxious. He acts like a drill sergeant, no matter what his job may be, and he doesn't allow any nonsense. When placed in charge, Wolverine disobeys previously established rules and even facts, just to get his way. He is not open to anyone else's ideas, even if he knows they're right. He is corrupt and purposely manipulates everything around him, so that it can advantage himself, completely care-free about the ethics of his doings. He is threatening and overuses the threat that he's going to bite someone on the buttocks if they disobey him. He is exactly the same deep down, still caring just as little about others and being the same, heartless and mean-spirited person he appears to be on the surface. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Bigger Bads Category:Man-Eaters Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Predator